A system is available in which an application operating on a PC (personal computer) works in cooperation with functions of an image forming apparatus, where the image forming apparatus operates as a part of a total application system. Use of this system allows for centrally managing accounting functions such as authorization and counting, and usable amount limits of a user, in a server.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique as described below. A user is asked to enter (i) a function (service) such as color or black-and-white and (ii) a number of sheets to be used corresponding to the service. These entered (i) and (ii) are transmitted from the image forming apparatus to a usable amount limiting apparatus. If the number of sheets to be used is within a usable number of sheets corresponding to the service, and the usable amount limiting apparatus allows its use, the image forming apparatus can perform a job (printing and/or copying) within a range of the entered number of sheets to be used.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which printing data is analyzed by a printer control apparatus before the printing data is transmitted to an image forming apparatus, in order to present a user an accurate cost. According to this technique, the printing process is started after each page is distinguished in its color (color or black and white) and its printing cost is calculated.
Moreover, conventionally, many convenience stores provide a copying machine in their store front, so that a user who visits the convenience store can readily carry out a copying process. Such a copying machine usually has a fee management apparatus for charging the user a fee in exchange of the copying process. The user inserts money into the fee managing apparatus prior to carrying out the copying process, to be able to perform the copying process within a range in which the money is inserted. When the amount to which the copying process is performed exceeds the amount possible according to the money inserted by the user, the copying process automatically stops.